Love for a criminal, the Ultimate Lifeform
by Savvy0417
Summary: Amy has been kidnapped by a criminal and G.U.N. agent named Shadow. There, Amy and Shadow work out their differences because G.U.N. wants both of them for a reason. Will both opposites attract as they work the sitution together? Can Amy change Shadow 's heart from wrong to right or will he stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

Love for a criminal, the Ultimate Lifeform

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STH! **

**A/N: Hey everyone! A new shadamy I just came up with for a while now. Also this is my first aniversary on FFN! Happy Aniversary to me! **

**As I was saying, I been inspired by four songs I listened to is saving me by Nickelback, rudeboy by Rihanna, ooh ooh baby by Britney Spears, and criminal by Britney Spears. I don't want to steal anyone's ideas. So let me now if I did, PM me. Enjoy!**

**Amy-18**

**Rouge-21**

**Shadow-21**

**Sonic-20**

_**Italics means characters P.O.V.**_

* * *

Amy laid on her red and white quilted red bed crying in her arms. Her jade eyes was glistening by her tears. Her muzzle was red and puffy.

"S-Sonic. H-How could y-you do this to m-me." Amy stuttered.

The phone rang until she picked it up slowly to her ear.

_I feel like crap. I don't want to do anything today._

"Hey Amy! What's up?" Rouge said.

"..."

"Amy. Please tell me. What's the matter?"

"R-Rouge. I-It's all his f-fault."

"WHAT?! You mean Sonic? What has he done to you? I get him for you if you want."

"He doesn't love me Rouge." She sniffles as couple tears trickled down to her bed.

"Oh poor darling. You know him too well. Sonic is a guy who loves his freedom and space. H***! He is not even mature to go into a relationship or marriage."

"Thanks Rouge. I'm going to go now. Bye." Amy chuckled.

"Bye."

"Hm. Maybe some coffee will help me cheer up. Even chocolate chip cookies as well." Amy swift for her car keys to her red Volkswagen beetle.

* * *

Amy strolled into the coffee shop as warm, aroma smell of coffee greeted her nose.

_Oh that smells so delicious._

"Hey Amy. Long time no see." Sally said.

"Hi Sally. I didn't know you work here." Amy raised her eyebrow.

"I know I just got a job here a month ago actually."

"That's cool. I will like a vanilla latte and a chocolate chip cookie please."

"Coming right up. It will be $6.85."

"Thanks Sally. By the way are you going to be on break soon?"

"Sure. It's been a while since we talked."

Sally gave Amy her order as she sat next to her.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Sally asked with her hands folded together.

"Well I came here to help me cheer myself up from what happened earlier." Amy sipped her coffee slowly as the warm liquid warmed her throat.

"Please tell."

"It all happened because of Sonic."

"No. It can't be. What did he do?" Sally crossed her arms against her chest.

"It all started when..."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I went over to Sonic's house because he called me earlier. My stomach was in twisted knots. My heart was racing and I felt my face get hot. As soon as I got there, I knocked couple times on his door. The door creaked slowly revealing Sonic in his usual cocky mood. He leaned on the door frame with his left foot behind him._

_"Hi Ames!"_

_"Hey Sonikku. You called?"_

_"Yeah. I need to talk to you." Sonic nodded. _

_I followed him to his white leather couch. We both sat down looking away from each other._

_"Amy."'_

_"Yes Sonic?"_

_"Amy. Remember the time we first met on Little Planet?"_

_"Yes. That was the day I fell... in love with you."_

_"Ames I understand. But..." Sonic put his hand on my thigh and rubbed it gently. _

_"But what? Please tell me." My eyes started to water._

_"Amy. But I __love you like a sister." Sonic hand squeezed my arm as his emerald eyes pierced into mine. _

_"I love you like a brother too." I formed a weak smile trying my best not to cry or get angry at him._

_"Good. I hope you understand. I'm sorry if I broke your heart. Please do this for me. I don't want to ruin it. I just want to keep it that way." Sonic put his hands on my shoulders and smiled at me._

_"I understand Sonikku. If that's the way you want, that's fine." Tears came down my muzzle and my jade eyes gave a sparkle to it._

_"I'm glad. Thanks for understanding Ames." _

_Sonic embraced me into a tight hug. I laid my head in his bare chest where I can his heart beat softly._

_"I should get going now. Bye Sonikku."_

_"See you later, Ames."_

_I ran out his house with my hands in my face. Tears dripped onto the cement sidewalk leaving a trail behind. Heat rushed up to my face again leaving me red as a tomato. _

_I finally arrived at my house and crashed onto my bed. There, I buried my head into the pillows as I cried softly_

_"S-Sonic. H-How could y-you do this to m-me?"_

* * *

"Oh Amy." Sally patted her back as rest her head on the table sniffling silently. "I known Sonic since were kids. What I know best about him is that he is an outgoing guy but he tends to like his personal space and freedom." Her words pounded into Amy's head.

"Yeah. Thanks Sally and that's what Rouge told me as well." Amy smiled.

"No problem Amy. But anyway I been meaning to ask you something?" Sally rested her head on her arms.

"What do you mean Sally?" Amy said in a mouthful of chocolate chip cookies.

"Amy. I mean what are you doing here on the bad side of Station Square?"

"This is the bad side of town. I never been here before. I wanted to grab some coffee and chocolate chip cookies. Thanks for the heads up."

"It's already late that's where criminals and gangs come out. You should get going now."

"Sally. Your break is up and help me with the coffee maker." A scratchy male voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Better get going. See you later Amy." Sally hugged Amy quickly and strolled back to the cashier register.

* * *

_At least Sally and Rouge cheered me up somewhat. But that warm, mouthwatering chocolate chip cookie and coffee definately hit the spot until.. oww! What the..._

"Oh! I can be so distracted at times." Amy rubbed her head with her hand after she accidentally hit the car door.

There, a strong pair of arms slither around her waist. Eyes were staring at her from behind giving her the chills that tingled her spine. A figure came closer to her ear and whispered.

"Whatever you do, don't scream." An unknown husky voice said.

* * *

**Peace out and see you next chapter for more everyone! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The criminal comes out of the shadows

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STH!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you aliciathewolf45, ShadowsAngel1, PrincessinParis2014, and bearvalley3365 for reviewing! You guys also get chocolate chip cookies as well. **

**So we finally we got chapter 2 and show who that criminal is now. Hm. ;)**

* * *

Amy screamed as she pounded her arms on his back and wiggled her legs around like a worm. He then put his hand over her mouth while held her over his shoulder.

"Do you want to get any unwanted attention." He whispered in her ear.

"MMMMHHHMMM!" Her tears dripped down his back as she striggled to get out of his grip.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled out as he held a red chaos emerald.

* * *

Amy woke up in complete darkness and silence. She was attached to the chair with ropes securing her that kept her from budging. Suddenly, the lights flickered on her as the 'center of attention.' or the 'spotlight.'

_Where am I? This is not what I'm thinking am I? Please tell me this is a dream. Pinch me now I'm living in a terrible nightmare._

Footsteps got louder as the unknown figure stepped out of the darkness. Amy got a better look of that person who kidnapped her. He was a smoking black hedgehog with blood-red streak in his quills, arms, and legs. Snow white puffy chest. His eyes were a cold and piercing blood-red that looked ready to be turned into stone. She couldn't sworn her heart climbed up her throat. Her hands were cold and clammy.

"Amy Rose. Long time no see."

_How does he know my name? His voice sounds so similar now. What was his name again? It's on the tip of my tongue._

"In case, you don't remember me." He whispered in her ear again. "I'm the Ultimate Life form."

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy gasped.

"Yes Amy. Now you remembered me finally." Shadow glared at her.

"Shadow! Why did you kidnapped me? What have I done wrong?" Amy continued to let her tears fall freely down her muzzle to the concrete floor.

"..." Shadow turned around and crossed his arms as stared at floor.

"Shadow. What would Maria say about this? After I helped you out on the Space Colony A.R.K. all of this time. So this is how you repay me. Just by kidnapping me. That's just pathetic." Her throat turned dry as sandpaper and her voice is filled with harshness. He turned around to face her.

"First off, don't you ever mention about Maria. Second, I'm not pathetic. I'm the Ultimate Lifeform." He cupped her chin as he grinned.

"Ha! Like I ever forget that, Ultimate Lifeform." She rolled her eyes,

No one will ever talk back to him! I mean nobody even **dared or tried! **Shadow slapped her face making her head swish to the right.

"Don't you ever talk back to me **ever **again!" He pointed his finger in her face as he growled.

"You know it's wrong to hit a girl or woman. Right Shadow?" Amy grinned.

_Amy is getting on my last straw. But I have to hand it to her... she is good. A woman with guts. This is interesting already._

"Yeah. Just shut up!" Shadow turned on his heel and walked away until sniffling and whimpering was heard.

There, her whimpering and sniffles growed louder as it echoed the empty room. His ears perked quickly. He sighed and walked towards her.

"Amy. I'm sorry."

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry that I slapped your face. It was wrong for me to do that."

"I f-forgive y-you." Amy stuttered as she lift her chin and faced him.

"Good."

"B-But?"

"But what?"

"P-Please untie the r-ropes and I-I want to s-sleep."

"Fine. But you better not run off. Got it?!" Amy nodded. "Good. Good night Amy and **don't **try to escape. If you do, then you must pay the price?" Shadow untied the ropes and walked away again.

Amy laid there on the cold hard ground and shivered. She stared at the white dull ceiling while her tears fall freely again to the floor leaving tearstains.

_Please Sonic. Hurry up and save me. I don't want to be here. Just someone please rescue me. Anyone. Also, I wished I knew this sooner. I want this horrifying nightmare to end._

* * *

**Poor Amy! :( Sorry if this was short. Peace out everyone! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 What a surprise

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STH!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you aliciathewolf45, PrincessinParis2014, and bearvalley3365 for reviewing! **

**Also, congratulations to Princess Kate and Prince William for delivering the new future king of England! :)**

** Enjoy folks!**

* * *

_Shadow's P.O.V._

I was deep slumber on my black leather couch untill beeping was heard. Which a loud groan escaped my mouth.

"Agent Shadow! Are you there?" The G.U.N. Commander spoke showing him wearing green dictator's uniform, one eye was green while the other eye was hazel, and white hair through Shadow's telegraphic **(Or electronic watch. I forgot what it is called. It's watch that shows the person as you talk to them. I'm sorry if that got you confused.) **watch.

"Yes sir. I'm there. What do you want early in the morning?"

"Did you get the girl like I asked?"

"Yes. What do you want with her?"

"Since when do you like to snoop your nose into other people's business, Shadow. That's likely out of character for you." He chuckled.

"Seriously, just tell me. I repeat my question, sir. What do you want with her?" I gritted my teeth as I glared at him with hatred.

_Now I wished I never worked for him. But I promised Maria to make these humans cherished._

"Glad you asked Shadow because I want all to myself. But that's not quite it. I want her to spill out all the important information for we need to gain power on Möbius."

"What?!" I hit the wall on my back and put my right hand on my head rubbing it gently.

"Shadow! If you do not bring the girl with you, I will have the rest of my soldiers hunt you down. I want her alive in less than 24 hours. Understood?"

"Understood sir." I lifted my head and clicked the watch off.

After that conversation with my annoying commander, I tipped toe to a shivering, slumbering Amy.

_Amy no time for a pleasant wake up call._

There, I roughly scooped her up in my arms and ran out of my house at the speed of light into the woods beside Station Square. I entered the woods leaving broken branches and crumbled leaves behind him.

I finally stopped by a huge tree with a hole decent enough to crawl in there. So I dropped Amy on the ground beside the tree.

"OWWWWWW! What the h*** Shadow? Where are we?" Amy asked me with a pissed off look as she pouted her lips.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" I laughed my a** as I laid my back against the tree holding my stomach.

"Why are you laughing Shadow?" Amy blushed a tomato red with hands on her hips.

_D***! I never knew Amy can be so cute when she is pissed off like that. Wait? Did I just call her cute?!_

"That's it! I make you stop laughing when I have my..."

"Piko Hammer. Then, where is it then?" I finished her sentence.

"Ok! I show you whose boss."

"I like to see you even try." I smirked at her comment.

Amy grabbed both of my arms and pulling me forward lifting my back off the tree.

_Wow! She is stronger than I thought she was._

"I almost got you up." She grunted as she stepped back.

"I don't think so rose." I smirked again as I got out of her grip.

Instead, I grabbed her arms letting her land on top of me. She was on top of me grabbing my shoulders as I let my right arm slither around her waist. I used my left hand to lift up her chin and let her sparkling jade eyes gaze into my blood-red eyes.

"Um Shadow. Why did you called me rose?" Amy asked me curiously.

"Well why not. Your beautiful like a rose and it suits you well." I smiled as she blushed again staring at me.

"T-Thank you S-Shadow." She stuttered.

"You're welcome."

Therefore, footsteps were getting louder as it came closer. Voices were heard.

"Do you think it's possible that Shadow and his girl maybe here?" The first guy said.

"Well maybe. Who knows keep searching soldier." The second guy said.

"Yes sir."

"In here rose. Hurry!" I let her in first through that secret spot i found earlier. Good thing there was bushes to cover it up.

She crawled through the hole slowly carefully not making any noise. Secretly taking couple glances to search for any G.U.N. soldiers coming. I saw her a** swaying as she entered our secret hiding place for now.

_Why am I feel like a pervert all of a sudden? Maybe I go for it quickly._

I slapped her a** lightly without her screaming so loud.

"Ow! That was so uncalled for. Keep your pervert attena away from me."

"Shut up!" I crawled into the hold of the tree.

"Did you hear something soldier?" The second guy said.

"Nope. I heard nothing. Maybe they're on the left side sir." The first guy replied.

"Good soldier. Keep going."

"That was close."

"I know. We can't stay here forever."

"What do you mean?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Amy. The G.U.N. Commander wants you for himself and something else for more important than that."

"What's so important that he wants me for?"

"He wants you to give out all of your secrets including Sonic and the rest of crew secrets to help him gain power so he can rule Möbius."

"What?! We can't let him do that!"

"I know that. But we have to stay far away as possible for now."

"Okay Shadow. I trust you." Amy gave me a smile which made me chuckle slightly

"Good. Now rest up and save your energy rose."

Amy fell asleep in his arms with her head in warm furry chest. Suddenly a yawn escaped my mouth again and I laid my head on top of hers. Soon enough, I was fast asleep without trouble.

* * *

**Well Shadow seems to be a pervert in this story a little. -_- Great! *sarcastic voice* But there is already trouble for Amy because the G.U.N. Commander wants her as well. **

**Peace out everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Shocking news and playful morning

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STH!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you aliciathewolf45, PrincessinParis2014, and bearvalley3365 for your reviews! **

**By the way most of this story will be in Shadow's P.O.V. if possible. _Italics means a character's P.O.V._**

**Bearvalley3365 I'm going to use your characters in the next couple chapters for a surprise. So don't give your hopes up because I'm going to use one of your character's in this chapter. I will still use them later on.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Back in Station Square:**

Sonic was sitting on his white leather couch drinking coffee in a white mug with his face on there. He watched the news with tired, groggy eyes. There, it was orange cat with golden eyes wearing a formal suit spoke in a deep voice.

"Now if you see here, we are searching a missing a pink hedgehog with jade eyes was kidnapped."

_Oh no! Please tell me it's not Amy they're talking about._

"This person who was kidnapped name is Amy Rose. It happened on the bad side of town were a java coffee shop opened a month ago there. Now were going to Sally Acorn of what she saw during this scene. Now let's see how Spencer Metzner is doing."

Sonic spat out his coffee and splashed on his HD TV.

"What?! No! It couldn't be Dr. Eggman right?" Sonic gasped as he eyes went wide.

"Now Sally. Tell me what have seen when this abduction happened." Spencer is a gray, blue, red, silver, gold, and orange-colored 22-year-old male gorilla. He has blue eyes. He was also wearing a gray suit, with a white shirt, red horizontal tie, and black leather shoes.

"What I saw was one of my best friend's was...Amy who was screaming and calling for help. I know what he looks like. He was a black and red hedgehog it looks like. I couldn't remember his name but it's on the tip of my tongue. I called the police just in time. But...when the police got here, he... disappeared in a blink of an eye. Please Amy be safe." Sally looked towards the camera with teary eyed.

"Back at you, Andrew Thompson."

"Well that is very tragic for this young woman to be abducted at this age. now if you know who that person is, please call the police immediately. Now let's go to our morning weather for today."

"I...I got to call Sally and everyone else!" Sonic dropped his glass of coffee letting it crash on the floor as he rushed over to get his cellphone in the kitchen.

* * *

Amy and Shadow were still inside their secret hiding place. Amy was now sleeping in Shadow's lap as she moaned slightly. Shadow then fluttered his eyelids as he let a yawn escaped his mouth. He moved closer to her ear and whispered softly.

"Morning rose."

"Morning Sha...whoa! Get off of me!" Amy woke up slowly and stared into his eyes until some instinct of hers made her back off quickly.

"Amy. What's wrong? What did I do?"

"What did you do?! You slept on top of me you perv." Amy had her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"No! I didn't, you did rose." Shadow smirked.

"What?! No I didn't! It was you! Admit it Shadow."

"I'm not going to admit because of something I didn't do."

"That's ridicoulous!"

"Fine. Do whatever you want, nothing will make me admit it."

"Hm. I got an idea anyway."

"Don't tell me. Are you going to do your puppy face?"

"How did you know?" Amy crossed her arms with a grin.

"I'm good at reading minds. I guess."

"Besides."

"Besides what rose?" Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"Besides this."

Amy was now on top of Shadow with her hands pressed on his chest. She had a playful smile that creeped upon on her muzzle.

"Fine. I admit it. I did it rose."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"I hate you." Amy punched his chest playfully as she got off of him and left the hole of the tree.

"Oh come on rose. Where are you going? Your not going to make it on your own."

"Like h*** I will. I prove it to you." Amy continued to stroll in the woods.

_Don't worry rose. I know just what to do._

Shadow smirked at his idea as he queitly walked behind her slowly. Which he grabbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear "Boo."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Amy shrieked like a mouse.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Seriously rose, what kind of scream is that?" Shadow laughed.

"Shut up Shadow."

"Please don't stay mad at me. Rose please?" Shadow pouted his mouth as he held his hands.

**(I gotta admit that's pretty cute. Who couldn't resist a cute puppy face.)**

"Alright. I can't stay mad at you...for now." Amy sighed.

"How about never? Does that sound good to you?" Shadow smirked again with his arms crossed his chest.

"Don't push my luck on you, hedgehog." Amy punched his arm and continued to stroll through the woods as Shadow chuckled.

* * *

**Peace out everyone! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Tough luck

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STH!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you aliciathewolf45, ShadowsAngel1, bearvalley3365, and Guest for reviewing! Definitely appreciate it you guys reviewing and let's keep it up. I just hope we get this story over 1,000 views soon. **

**Bearvalley3365 your gorilla character is a hero in the last chapter. Also, once I enter your character in this story it will show up in several chapters and it depends on the role here. (That's means to all of you guys who wants to put your character's in this story as well.)**

_**Italics means a character's P.O.V.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shadow." Amy said delicately quiet voice.

"Hm. What do you want now?" Shadow asked harshly.

"Do you think we will make it out of here alive in the woods out here." She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh course. You scared, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you had your gem thingy with you?"

"First off, it's not a gem thingy, it's called a Chaos Emerald. Second is that...d***it!" He slapped his forehead.

"Shadow. What's wrong?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I forgot to bring the Chaos Emerald. Uuuggghhh. I completely forgot. We would get out of here, if I had a d*** Chaos Emerald!" He groaned.

"Come on Shadow! You're the Ultimate Life form and I know that your strong to get us out of here." She smiled.

"Thanks."

Therefore, Amy's stomach growled loudly which left her stiff and blushing. Shadow chuckled with his hands on his hips.

"You must be starving?"

"Yeah! I'm starving and a woman has to eat you know."

"Stay here rose." Shadow walked away from Amy.

"Shadow! Where are you going? Please don't leave me here!"

"Amy. Just stay here while I get some food. Alright? Just take a chill pill. "

"Why does it have to be me kidnapped in the first place. Then, I wouldn't be in this stupid mess." Amy mumbled. She leaned her back against a huge rock.

Beside Amy there was a decent lake with a small streaming waterfall. It was beautiful with sounds of nature that music to her ears. Leaves danced in the wind.

_Man I don't even remember the last time I had a bath. Since Shadow is not here, maybe I dip in their real quick._

Amy took off her boots and zipped down her dress. Which left her wearing a white lacy bra and underwear. Turning her head side to side to make sure if the coast was clear.

Then, she let her foot touch the water. It gave her a chill down her spine. The water was a bit cool like room temperature. She let her other foot in the water as the ripples of the lake increased in width every time she touched it.

_This is just what I need. Perfect._

She sat there until she fell in the water suddenly screaming. Snickering was heard in the background. She turned her head to see Shadow leaning against the rock with fruits in his arm.

"Shadow! Again really? You have to scare me like that." Amy pouted with her arms crossed.

"What? Can I at least have some fun?"

"..." Amy didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, okay. By the way, I got some fruit." Shadow handed her a banana.

"Thanks shaddie." Amy took a bite out of it.

"What the h*** you just called me?"

"Nothing." Amy splashed some water on him as she smirked.

"Seriously rose, what did you called me?" Shadow raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. I called you shaddie, Happy?"

"Why you little...?" Shadow put down the fruit as he took off his shoes and gloves.

Shadow dove in and tackled Amy as they both went underwater.

_Shadow! I will show him whose boss. _Amy smirked.

_Rose. Your going down, whether you like it or not. _Shadow grinned.

"Shadow! You better start swimming now because I'm going to get you." Amy swam closer to him.

"Oh crap!" Shadow pushed off his side of the lake by his feet as he went towards the waterfall.

"Shaddie. Come out where ever you are."

Therefore, a similar red and black blur was shown behind the sparkling, streaming waterfall. A cave was hidden behind the waterfall for a reason.

Many myths and legends were told throughout Möbius. Treasures was converted in a cave for an ancient time. They called the cave of Möbius was wonders of mystery.

_I got you right there, shaddie._

Amy climbed out of the water as shake off some excess water off of her. Which she strolled over to her clothes as she picked it up. She zipped on her dress, put her favorite boots, and perched her red headband back in her quills. She then tip toed entering the cave slowly. Her eyes swift towards the black and red blur as she picked up the pace.

"I got you now." Amy straggled the thing until she realized it wasn't Shadow. It was a pile of blackish gray rocks painted along with smashed red berries. "What the..." She said until a mysterious black blur pinned her against the hard surface on her back.

"Sh-Shadow! W-What are you d-doing?" Amy stuttered as the grip of her wrists tighten.

"Shh. Relax rose. It's just me." Shadow put his finger on her lips and grinned.

"B-But you nearly gave m-me a heart attack, Shadow. I-I thought it w-was the G.U.N. C-Commander. I'm s-serious." Tears spilled out of her jade eyes that glistened from the peaks of sunshine that seeped through the cave.

"Rose. Can you stop crying. D*** you're so emotional." He wiped her tears roughly.

_I can never understand women these days._

His eyes stared at her hungrily wanting to taste the core of her neck. He licked his lips as he leaned towards her. His mouth brushed against her neck with his hot breath tickling her until she desist him.

"Shadow, Can you let me go at least." Her gaze met his in concern.

"..." Shadow just stared at her studying her body language like a hawk.

"Please let me go, you're hurting my wrists." Her eyes was full of plead and pain.

He released her from his grip letting her fall on her knees. She slowly pushed herself up with her arms crossed her chest.

"Shadow! Wait for me! Slow down!" Amy drifted as she nearly tripped over couple of branches and rocks. "Seriously hedgehog you better slow down or else?" She gritted through her teeth.

"Or else what Amy?" Shadow looked over his shoulder, glaring at her.

"Or... else... I tickle you." Amy displayed a playful smile across her muzzle with hands on her hips.

"Seriously rose. I'm the Ultimate Life form and I don't feel anything because I'm a robot created in A.R.K."

"Shadow. Don't ever say that. Your not a robot. Besides..." Amy sauntered towards him. "Besides you wouldn't be a robot if you didn't have any feelings right?"

"Whatever you do, don't tickle me." His demon eyes pierced through her cheerful jade orbs. Her jade orbs was saying _"I don't think so Shadow."_

Without second thought, she tickled the sides of his abdomen as her hands traveled up to his neck. Soft giggling was heard.

"You laughing are you, shaddie?" Amy smiled again and tickled him by his ear.

"I'm not r-rose. S-Shut up!" Shadow stuttered as his giggling made it more oblivious.

"You liar." She gave him a playful smirk as she twirled couple strands of her hair.

"AMY ROSE!" He hollered.

* * *

**Pretty cute and hilarious, eh? I hoped you liked it folks. Peace out everyone! :)**


End file.
